


You're the C12H22O11 in my C8H10N4O2

by cloud_dcst (greatcloudninja), HikariNoHimeWriter



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Fluffy and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Phone Sex, SenChrome - Love Confession, SenChromeMonthMarch2020, Sex Toys, TKSRoleplayCollab, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, coffee shop AU, date, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/cloud_dcst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNoHimeWriter/pseuds/HikariNoHimeWriter
Summary: Omega college student Senku is more than tired of being hit on at work—but when he meets a sweet single dad named Chrome, he can't help but take the leap and give the alpha his phone number. It turns out in his favor, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107
Collections: TKS SenChrome Month - March 2020





	You're the C12H22O11 in my C8H10N4O2

Senku bit back a grimace as yet another customer asked for a “gran-day hot nonfat vanilla latte, sugar-free, no whip, with a triple shot.” His fingers flew across the tablet screen before sticking the label that printed out on a medium hot cup. “That will be 4.95 after tax,” he said in his best customer service voice. 

“Why are your prices so expensive? This isn’t Starbucks!” the woman complained, but she stuck her credit card into the machine anyway. 

“Would you like your—” She walked off before he could even finish the sentence; he laid the receipt aside in case she came back to complain later that she hadn’t gotten it. The bitch was Yuzuriha’s problem now. 

Senku sighed in relief as he realized she was the last customer at the register for the moment. Of course, as soon as the thought crossed his mind, the bell over the coffee shop door rang as another customer walked in. “Welcome!” he called out. 

As soon as his red eyes met dark chocolate brown, his heart skipped a beat.  _ Oh... _ He was hot. Like really really hot. He had a little girl with him, though, no older than maybe five or six—blonde with cute little round glasses—and Senku’s half-formed thought deflated instantly.  _ Never mind. _

“Hi, welcome to Perseus Coffee Shop. What can we get started for you?” he asked the man as he approached the counter.

Chrome’s attention was immediately drawn to the cashier who called out. The man had pretty eyes and a rather handsome face, but those thoughts disappeared as soon as Suika pulled his hand down as she tried to stand on her tiptoes to watch over the counter. He couldn’t help but coo internally. His daughter’s curiosity and eagerness to learn and discover would be the death of him.

He looked over the menu for a moment. Suika practically bounced where she was, trying to have a peak too. Chrome lifted her up so she could see. “What do you want, honey?” he asked gently.

Suika was yet to learn kanji, but every item on the menu was written in hiragana and katakana as well. Whoever had that brilliant idea, Chrome was grateful.

“Want cake! This st... stro... stro-bear...” She frowned at the word. 

Chrome smiled at that. “Alright, strawberry cake for my little princess and brownie for me.” He hummed, looking over the drinks page. Chrome wasn’t a big fan of coffee, but Ruri said this shop had good not-so-bitter options. He just forgot to ask her which ones she was talking about. Chrome glanced at the cashier, “What you recommend me?”

“What are you in the mood for?” Senku asked. “We have a seasonal drink for Valentine’s Day, it’s a frozen strawberry and chocolate frappe. There’s no coffee, so it would be good for your little one there.”

“Hm, that sounds good,” Chrome replied, knowing Suika would love anything that had strawberry and chocolate involved. “Anything sweeter for me?”

“How about a triple chocolate frappe?” Senku offered. “It has a chocolate base with chocolate drizzle and chocolate shavings on top of the whipped cream. If you want caffeine, we can add espresso to it, or make it without.”

Chrome nodded, reaching for his wallet to pay. Suika frowned, looking between her father and the cashier. “Wait, you’re missing an order!” 

It was Chrome’s turn to frown. He looked at Suika warily. “... I am?” 

Suika nodded. “Auntie said you need to get cutie’s number when you meet one.” 

Chrome spluttered at the answer, cheeks going red because  _ what the fuck are you teaching my daughter Kohaku?! _

Senku’s cheeks flushed at the little girl’s comment. “Surely your mother wouldn’t like it if your dad came home with a strange person’s phone number,” he commented, trying to keep his professional customer service voice in place. “So I have strawberry shortcake, a brownie, a chocolate strawberry frappe and a triple chocolate frappe, is that right?”

Before Chrome could answer, Suika spoke up. “Don’t have mom... Just papa. And papa likes cute boys!”

“Suika!” Chrome squealed, even redder than before. Really, he needed to have a serious talk with Kohaku. Suika was barely six, she shouldn’t know about these things, especially about Chrome’s sexuality. “Y-Yeah, that’s all we’re having.”

Senku nodded in surprise. He’d had guys hit on him at work, most of them commenting on his scent-blocking Omega collar. But he’d never had someone’s  _ daughter _ hit on him on their behalf. She was a cute, precocious little thing.

“Got it... hope you enjoy your order!” He printed the labels and stuck them on the cold cups before grabbing the food items from the cooler. 

In a rare moment of bravery, he wrote his phone number on a napkin before handing it and the food over to the man. “Here you go! Your drinks will be down at the other end of the bar.”

Chrome quietly thanked him, still too ashamed to look up from the spot he dearly hoped he could bury himself in. Balancing a child and a tray was a challenge at best, especially when Chrome still refused to look up.

He sat Suika on a chair, putting their cakes on the table. Chrome looked at his daughter with a stern look. “Suika... You can’t just go around asking people to give their numbers,” he scolded her.

He didn’t miss on the collar on the cashier’s neck. And, while Chrome was attracted to the omega, he knew someone that handsome working on a coffee shop would surely have tons of people hitting on him. He didn’t want to be another bothersome alpha. Now he could only hope the cashier wasn’t mad at what happened.

Suika deflated on her seat. She could tell from her father’s tone that she did something bad... Even if she didn’t really understand what it was. “Sorry, papa.”

Chrome huffed, “It’s okay... But just this time. Some people don’t want others trying to get their attention. That’s why they wear those collars, or these patches,” he pointed at his own scent patch, partly hidden by his collar, before passing Suika her cake, “and it’s our job to not go against their will.” 

Suika nodded, biting off a piece of the cake and getting chantilly all over her mouth. “Got it!” 

Chrome chuckled, unable to resist his daughter’s cuteness. “Sure, sure, you got it all. Here, lemme just...” He paused as he reached for a napkin to clean Suika’s face. There was something written on the paper, something that looked suspiciously like... “Fu—For infinity, and beyond!” He quickly stopped himself before the curse fully left his lips.

Suika giggled. “Not  _ for _ , papa! It’s  _ to  _ infinity and beyond!”

Chrome just hoped the omega didn’t catch on the awkward moment.

Senku glanced over at the table where the man had sat with his daughter. Even from this far away, he still cut quite the handsome figure, plus he seemed to be fantastic with his little girl.

But they got their drinks and started to eat, and he didn’t do anything with the napkin. Senku hadn’t even been sneaky about it—he’d written his number right on the top napkin.

Meaning the dad had probably seen his number and was ignoring it.

Well, that was a blow to his ego. He turned away from watching them to take care of his next customer—and groaned inwardly. It was the creepy old man Ibara, whose eyes always lingered way too long on the employees’ chests and asses and necks. He was actually the reason Senku had started wearing the collar in the first place—due to comments that bordered on sexual harassment, asking if Senku had an Alpha in his life or when he was going to settle down and let someone have a taste of his neck.

“Good Afternoon, Senku-chan,” he said in that creepy, almost raspy voice. “You’re looking lovely as ever today. And you smell nice, too... must be nearing time for your heat, hmm?”

“Good afternoon, Mr. Ibara... the usual today?” The man always ordered a medium black coffee, and Senku hated that he’d been here often enough to even  _ have _ a “usual” but it was the easiest way to get him out of the line.

“Mm, I think not today... I’d like something a little more  _ personalized _ . Would you make me something special?”

“Ah—Yuzuriha is on the line today, Mr. Ibara. But if you can tell me what you want, she will be happy to make it for you.”

“I said, I want you to make it for me. You won’t cause any trouble, will you, little bird?”

“N-no, sir,” Senku choked out, cheeks burning with embarrassment and rage. He swapped places with Yuzuriha and started on the drink while she rang up other customers’ orders.

“Here you go, Mr. Ibara. Hope you enjoy.” The man grinned and took Senku’s hand in both of his, stroking his skin before taking the drink.

Suika frowned at the man next to the cashier. “But papa, he’s doing bad! Leek fairy don’t want getting touched!” 

Chrome squinted his eyes at the nickname Suika already came up with, but didn’t comment on it just yet. Instead, he turned his attention back to the cashier. Indeed, there was an old hovering over the cashier, who traded places with another omega to make a drink—Chrome could tell the girl was an omega because she was also using a collar.

He could tell the white and green-haired omega wasn’t happy. Chrome wondered if he’d be leaking distressed pheromones if it wasn’t for the collar. The thought made something inside of him snap. It was almost the same as when someone made Suika cry, yet completely different at the same time... He wanted to hug and protect the omega, despite knowing they weren’t related at all. 

He gulped when the old man held the omega’s hands, practically towering over him. It was so obvious the touch was unrequited Chrome felt sick to his stomach. 

Suika’s eyes were wide now. “Papa! Stop him! Leek fairy is not happy!”

Chrome bit his lip. He wanted to, really did. But how could he do anything when that omega wasn’t even his? His gaze fell to the number written across the napkin. They were safely out of earshot... Chrome fished his phone out of his pocket, quickly dialing up the omega’s number. “Just pretend I’m your boyfriend or anything to get the crook off of you,” he spoke in rushed, quiet voice as soon the omega answered.

Senku winced as he tried to pull his hand back, but Mr. Ibara’s surprisingly sharp nails dug into the sensitive skin of his wrist just above his scent gland. He glanced over at Yuzuriha, but she couldn’t do anything, too busy helping other customers.

When his phone rang suddenly in his pocket, he internally sighed with relief and pulled it out of his pocket. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Ibara, I have to take this.” He didn’t recognize the number on the screen, but he was going to answer regardless, if it meant having an excuse to get away from the creepy old Alpha. “Hello?”

“ _ Just pretend I’m your boyfriend or anything to get the crook off of you _ .” Senku’s eyes widened—he recognized that voice! His eyes shot across the room, seeing the hot dad and his daughter watching worriedly. The man had his phone to his ear as he glanced over. 

“Hey, babe, what’s going on?” Senku asked. He looked at Ibara and Yuzuriha apologetically, mouthing,  _ I need to take this _ before walking back into the side hall that led to the break room and the cooler. He let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, sir,” he mumbled as he leaned against the wall, out of sight.

Chrome could barely hold back a sigh of relief when he saw the omega disappearing into the restricted area of the cafe. He turned his attention back to Suika, who was beaming at him, before pulling a napkin to really clean her face this time. 

“It’s nothing,” he replied softly. Chrome took note of the door opening and closing with a loud  _ bang  _ as the way too tall alpha left. It was obvious he was displeased, enraged even, but Chrome didn’t mind it as long as his daughter and the omega were safe. “Are you okay? He looked pretty insistent.”

“Y-yeah, it’s fine... he comes in here a lot but he’s not normally so touchy. I’m not sure if he somehow picked up on my—” Senku’s mouth snapped shut mid-sentence—he had been about to tell this man he’d only just met that he was due to start his heat any day now! 

“Anyway, I appreciate the save. Thank you. Um, could I get your name?”

Chrome frowned at the sudden pause. He let it slip, however, knowing it wasn’t his place to ask, not when they just met. 

“I’m Chrome,” he said, chuckling when Suika grimaced at her drink.  _ Too sweet _ , she said, going back to her equally sweet cake. Children were so mysterious. “You know my number now. If you ever run into trouble again don’t hesitate to call, uh, Sen...?” He squinted as he tried to remember the name he was name tag the omega was using earlier to no success.

“Senku. It’s nice to have a name to put with the face.”  _ The handsome face, _ he thought to himself, then shook his head quickly. He just needed to get through this shift and then he had a week off for his heat. “I should get back to work, but, uh, come back next week? I’ll buy you coffee as thanks.”

_ Senku. _ Chrome had to bite his lip to stop himself from repeating it out loud. The name had a nice ring to it, a promise to the mystery of never-ending skies. Chrome wished he could see all of them, all sides and secrets hidden in Senku...

_ You just met him! _ His voice of reason berated both him and his inner alpha. He grimaced, attracting a curious look from his sweet daughter. 

“S-Sure,” he answered at last. “Next week, it is then.”

“What’s next week, papa?” Suika asked, practically bouncing on her seat. 

Chrome just smiled at her, poking her cheek. “Really, though... Just call whenever you need help. I know things can get pretty bad when _ those _ are around.”

Senku chuckled softly at the quiet voice of Chrome’s daughter in the background. “I’ll remember that, thanks. Have a good afternoon.” 

When he ended the call, he sighed and slid his phone into his pocket after saving Chrome’s number. He had to shake his head to clear the errant thoughts of Chrome’s warm voice out of his head—the guy was nice,  _ really _ nice, but he was clearly in a whole different orbit from a lowly college student. He was probably some kind of businessman or office worker or something. 

Senku returned to work with a whisper of apology to Yuzuriha and Kirisame, who was on mid-shift. Just a few more hours and he would get to go home and relax.

Chrome’s answer was barely audible against Suika’s growing inquisitions. He helped his daughter finish her drink—which was to say he drank basically everything—and cleaned her face for the second or third time. 

It was nice, to just spend time with his little one like this. His work with old man Kaseki didn’t always allow him these idle afternoons, and when he had time off, Suika was usually at school for the whole morning and afternoon. 

Chrome huffed in fondness at his little girl. “Ready to go?” he asked, offering his hand to Suika.

Suika beamed at him, skipping as they made their way to the coffee shop’s doors. Her eyes feel on Senku, who returned to his work and, to Chrome’s absolute relief, looked better now. She waved at the omega, “Bye, bye, leek fairy!”

Senku’s eyes widened at the nickname. He’d been called a lot of things in his time— _ arrogant, know-it-all, _ and  _ frigid _ to name a few—but  _ leek fairy _ was new. 

He smiled, though, and waved back at the little girl. “Have a good day, princess!” He flicked his eyes up to meet Chrome’s and his cheeks flushed pink as he realized the man was looking at him.

Suika gasped, looking at Chrome with the biggest surprised smile he’s ever seen. “He called me princess! I like him, papa, wanna come back!” 

Chrome huffed in fondness. “Sure thing, darling. Now, what do you say?” He couldn’t say he wasn’t pleased with this. He was, more than he should if he had to be honest with himself. He wanted to come back too, not for the free coffee, but for the omega who made his daughter smile. Chrome couldn’t help but want to see Senku smile too, be the reason behind his smile. 

Suika beamed again, “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome!” Senku replied with another smile of his own. “Come back soon!”

As soon as Chrome and his daughter left the shop, Yuzuriha and Kirisame descended upon Senku like ravenous she-wolves. “What happened? Who called you? What was  _ that _ ?” They gestured at the door.

“Ah... I might have... givenhimmyphonenumber,” Senku mumbled in response. His cheeks flushed bright red as he realized what he’d done, what kind of can of worms he’d opened. “He saw old man Ibara hassling me, and called me to give me a reason to go to the back.”

The only saving grace was that the guy was unlikely to do anything to risk getting thrown in jail or something, considering he had a daughter. Either way, he knew nothing about the guy—but had basically asked him out for coffee.

* * *

The way back home was filled with Suika’s excited babbling: what she did at school yesterday, all the drawings she wanted to do back home, how much she liked leek fairy... Chrome’s head was spinning when they arrived home, yet he only smiled and did his best to sound excited enough. 

Suika disappeared into her room soon enough. Chrome let himself fall back on the sofa, a long sigh leaving his lips. He picked his phone from his pocket. He stared at the last call for a solid minute before saving the number; not as  _ Senku _ , but as  _ Leek Fairy _ .

* * *

Senku’s afternoon was thankfully far less eventful. He made sure to pick up plenty of food he could eat without much cooking, as well as bottled water he could leave next to his nest for his heat. Thankfully, he had a small apartment to himself, so he only had to worry about being too loud and disrupting his neighbors. 

He made good time coming home, and not a moment too soon. He was just settling down to eat something when he felt the telltale tingle at his scent gland and the heat in his veins. Scarfing down the rest of his to-go bowl of ramen, he moved to his nest and buried himself in the blankets to try to sleep through the first little bit of it. Sleeping was better than the agony of the emptiness, until he caved in and finally pulled out the heat aids.

* * *

Putting Suika to bed was always a tense affair. The little girl never quite understood why humans needed to sleep when the day was already so short. Chrome found it endearing, yet more often than not it was plain tiresome. 

His shower was short but refreshing nonetheless. He was still drying his hair when his eyes found his cellphone. Chrome’s fingers itched to reach for the thing, to call the one person that plagued his mind for the whole day. 

Chrome shook his head. He had work early tomorrow and needed to take Suika to school even before that. He was sure Senku would have a busy day too and, more importantly, he doubted the omega would enjoy an alpha he knew nothing about except for their name and that they had a child calling him in the middle of the night. 

He sighed. Temptation was a bitch, even more so when he clearly has so many reasons not to do it. Chrome still resisted, though, finding something he really needed to do. And if Kohaku didn’t enjoy his annoyingly long text rant, then she better keep her mouth shut next time.

* * *

Senku couldn’t sleep. His mind was still whirling with the events of the day. Meeting Chrome, the incident with Ibara, the phone call... 

_ “Just pretend I’m your boyfriend or anything to get the crook off of you.” _ Chrome’s quiet voice rang through his memory. 

Fuck, he didn’t even know if the man was an Alpha or a Beta. He highly doubted Chrome was an Omega, considering his daughter had referred to him as “Papa” and had said she didn’t have a mom. But now he couldn’t get the thought out of his head—Chrome had  _ experience _ Senku didn’t when it came to relationships and sex. 

His fingers were on his phone typing away before he could stop himself. 

_ Thanks again for earlier today. Looking forward to next week. Hope you don’t mind waiting, I’m officially on heat break for the next seven days. _

Chrome was about to send Kohaku his rant because  _ Suika’s still too fucking young to know those things _ when another message arrived. He blinked, surprised, at the sender and even more so at the words glaring at him from the screen. 

“ _ Fuuuck _ .” The curse left him before he could even think about it. Did Senku just, really, told him he’s in  _ heat _ ? Of his own accord? Did he even know Chrome’s an alpha? A very lonely, very willing to have a relationship alpha? An alpha that’s particularly and not very surprisingly attracted to him? 

_ Did it even matter by now? _ He asked himself, biting his lip hard in hopes the slight pain would stop the images of that cute, yet handsome omega naked and pliant under him, asking for more of the pleasure only Chrome could give him, reminding him of Suika’s old desire to be a big sister... He cursed again, his cock painfully hard already. Senku would be the death of him and he didn’t even know... 

_ I’m glad I could help. Can’t wait for next week. _ A few silent seconds pass before he sends another message, unable to stop his alpha instincts of providing and taking care:  _ Are you okay? You have everything you need? _

Senku groaned lowly as he realized what he’d sent—his Omega hindbrain was, frankly, ten billion percent ridiculous. And, unfortunately, science had yet to create a way to recall sent text messages. 

So Chrome’s two messages were a pleasant surprise. He’d been kind enough to not pull the  _ wyd? _ or  _ need help with that? ;) _ that other Alphas tried to pull. He seemed more concerned that Senku was well, as if his heat was more like an illness he had to get through than a miserable week of unending horniness. It was... actually really nice. Very Alpha of him, but the good kind, the protective kind. Maybe he had a little sister or cousin who was an Omega. 

_ I should be good. Got plenty of water and groceries. Thanks for checking, though, I appreciate it. _ He read and reread the response to make sure he wasn’t opening himself up for any further humiliation before he sent it.

Chrome nodded even if he knew Senku couldn’t see it. He was relieved he had food and water. The biggest problem with heats and ruts—besides the painful and unbearable need to  _ fuck _ —was getting dehydrated or malnourished. Knowing Senku wouldn’t have that problem soothed his inner alpha’s worries to no end. 

He bit his lip.  _ I know it’s not my place to intrude, but please do tell me if there’s anything you need. Even if I can’t get them to you, I can ask someone you know. _ He remembered the other omega who worked in the cafe, who looked pretty worried about Senku when the old crook was there. Chrome hit the send button, a rush of both excitement and uneasiness setting in him as he waited for an answer.

Senku’s inner Omega cooed in delight at the next message. Chrome offering help like that was a definite sign that he was an Alpha. 

Senku couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips as he responded.  _ I’ll remember that. Thank you. Going to try to rest now. _

Chrome let out a fond sigh at the answer. His fingers typed fast across the keyboard.  _ Do it. You’ll feel better after. And good night, Senku. _

He sighed louder this time. He didn’t expect another text, so he put his phone to recharge and checked over what he needed to do tomorrow for the third or fourth time. But even then Chrome couldn’t close his eyes for hours, unable to stop thinking of Senku and Senku in a  _ heat _ . He groaned, refusing to touch himself to thoughts of someone he barely met... He’d be breaking Senku’s trust! Not to mention disrespectful! 

_ But Chrome’s just a human. _ And he never was so glad he bought this new house with an entire room for Suika and one just for himself. Yes, it was for the best...

* * *

The first couple of days of Senku’s heat were always just annoying. He could hold off from touching himself too much, but he was constantly tired and cranky and hot. He couldn’t get comfortable with even his softest clothes on, so he went without. 

But by the third day, he broke. Tears rolling down his face, he fucked himself with his fingers and stroked his cock, but no matter how much he came or how many fingers he used, he still felt... 

_ Empty, he was empty, no Alpha to fill him up. _

His feverish mind recalled the message from the other night. “ _ A-Alpha... _ ” Senku reluctantly let go of his cock and, with trembling fingers, hit the buttons to call Chrome. 

He keened at the sound of Alpha’s tinny voice coming from the speaker, telling him to leave a message. “Alpha... haah, p-please, Alpha, need you... so empty...” 

Senku’s hands finally closed around the knotted heat aid and slid it inside him with a squelching sound and a deep groan. “Ffffuck... haah, haah, Ch-Chrome, Alpha, please... fuck me... n-need your knot! I’ll be good, so please, l-let me cum- _ mmaahhhhh! _ ” He squealed as the knot finally pushed past his soaked rim and he came over his cum-soaked torso once again. 

He didn’t notice the beep indicating that the voicemail message had filled up and sent.

* * *

Chrome was exhausted at best, dying at worse. Kaseki put him to do some really ast-nay—Chrome still blamed Gen for teaching those wordplays to the old alpha—work. He loved his job. Of course he did, creating glassworks was part of his everything. He was always excited to see his pieces exposed on Gen’s store, delicate, colored vases and decorative pieces. But, no matter how good it was, it was still work. And Chrome still had a very energetic, very demanding daughter to take care of. 

Ruri’s visit was his saving grace. The omega was great with kids and Suika loved her. Chrome used to like her as a teen, but was quick to let that feeling go in order of helping Ruri get the one she truly loved. And, as far as he knew, Ukyo was an amazing alpha. 

He chuckled softly at Suika’s giggles coming from the backyard. He had just found rest on his soft and comfortable sofa when he noticed there was a message in his voicemail. Chrome frowned when the words  _ Leek Fairy _ glowed on the screen. Did Senku need something from him? He’d hate to let the omega on his own. He didn’t think twice before accepting the message, already calculating the fastest route to the supermarket and then to the cafe and...

_ Oh. _ Chrome blushed furiously at the first moans. It was bad. So, so bad. He could feel his scent spicing up with arousal, growing stronger with each new moan and plea from Senku, the beautiful omega that refused to leave his mind for days now. 

He gulped, forcing himself to cut the message off before the situation escalated more. Chrome hid his face on his hands, groaning in both frustration and excitement. Later... He’d call Senku, tell him what he wanted to hear. For his or Senku’s well-being, Chrome was yet to find.

* * *

After that last orgasm, Senku found it nearly impossible to achieve his climax without the toy shoved deep inside. It wasn’t a real knot, and it wasn’t attached to a man with dark hair and warm eyes, but it was enough to get him over the edge and falling into the abyss of pleasure.

During one of the few and far between lucid moments, while guzzling a bottle of water in an effort to rehydrate himself, he checked his phone. He had the usual messages from the group chat for the coffee shop employees, letting him keep up with the goings-on at Perseus Coffee; and his friend Taiju checking in on him, making sure he wasn’t trying to do some kind of scientific research mid-heat (it was  _ one time _ and the graduated cylinder had been made of shatterproof plastic, so he hadn’t hurt himself too badly trying to use it as a makeshift dildo).

But there was a confusing sight in his call history when he checked his missed calls: an outgoing call to Chrome, of all people. 

Two hours ago. Four and a half minutes.

Right in the middle of the worst wave of his heat so far.

_ Fuuuuuuuuckkkkkk _

* * *

Once again, Chrome was reminded of what a nightmare putting Suika to sleep could be. She was extra hyperactive today after Ruri’s visit. He couldn’t want her any other way, completely whipped by her joyous nature. They’ve been together for less than two years now, but Chrome felt like it’s been a whole lifetime. 

He sighed, closing the door to his room. His phone was heavy in his fingers. Chrome sat on his bed, biting his lip in thought. His fingers ran across his phone’s keyboard. A simple question that translated everything he wanted.  _ Can I call you? _

Senku felt his phone vibrate and he glanced over, biting his lip when he saw Chrome’s name on the screen. He was still in that lull between waves... he should apologize for whatever nonsense he might have babbled on what was surely a long and confusing voicemail. 

His hand trembled a little as he tapped at the screen.  _ Yes. _

Three letters. Such a small, common word. Chrome almost couldn’t believe how lighter he felt with that single permission, how it physically hurt him to not know what Senku’s answer would be. His movements were almost mechanical. Dial, call, wait. He unconsciously held his breath, waiting for Senku to pick up the phone... Until he did, and Chrome’s world narrowed down to that small voice from the other side.

Even though he knew the call was coming, Senku still startled a little when his phone started to ring. Rather than picking it up, he reached out and accepted the call, then turned on the speakerphone so he could curl up in his nest and hide his embarrassment under pillows and blankets. “Hi...” he murmured.

“Hi...” Chrome never thought a simple call could be so embarrassing. He let his upper body fall on the mattress, biting his lip in sheer discomfort. But if he was feeling like this, he could only imagine how Senku was feeling on the other side, trapped in the middle of his heat. He gulped, and could only hope Senku wouldn’t hear it. “Are you feeling better?”

Senku’s cheeks flushed at the sound of Chrome’s voice. Even just the tone of it was sending shivers down his spine, threatening to reignite the heat in his veins. 

“Could be worse,” he replied. “I’m nowhere near done, but I’m cognizant, so there’s that, at least. I... um. I hope I didn’t... say anything to make you uncomfortable in my previous phone call. If I did, I’m so,  _ so _ sorry.”

“Don’t worry,” Chrome was quick to reassure him. “You didn’t make me uncomfortable, not at all!” Just really,  _ really _ horny. “Though, uh, I’m kinda glad Suika wasn’t the one to pick it up.”

_ “Oh my god.” _ Senku’s cheeks went deep red in mortification. “That would make it ten billion percent  _ worse. _ I can’t remember any of what I said, so I’m guessing I was probably...  _ fuck.” _

“If it helps,” Chrome said in a lighter tone, hoping it’d help Senku calm down. His own cheeks were flushed red in embarrassment because how could he tell Senku he was nothing but happy that the omega chose to call  _ Chrome _ of all people? “I’m not jerk enough to use that as blackmail material.”

The comment made Senku chuckle, but it was strained. “Thank you, I appreciate that. You... you really are a good guy, better than a lot of—wait, you  _ are _ an Alpha, right? Please don’t tell me I got that wrong, too.”

Chrome smiled, even though Senku couldn’t see it. “You got that right,” he answered, relaxing further into the mattress. “I’m curious, though, how did you know? Did I meet the new Sherlock Holmes and no one warned me?”

“I, uh. It was an educated guess,” Senku explained. “The fact that your daughter called you ‘papa’ ruled out you being an Omega, and your concern for my well-being during my heat meant you’re familiar with what Omegas go through. I figured you’d either been through it with your previous mate or with a sibling. I know that technically doesn’t rule out you being a Beta, though... so I guess it was also a good amount of wishful thinking, too.”

“Now that’s interesting,” Chrome commented. He was surprised, of course he was. “So am I wrong to think you were paying attention to us to catch those details?” He was teasing again. His inner alpha, though, was happier than ever. Senku  _ wanted _ him to be an alpha, hopefully  _ his _ alpha.

“I pay attention to a lot of things. Comes with the territory, I have to be able to multitask at work.” Senku took a deep breath before letting out in a rush, “but yes I was paying attention to you especially after I gave you my number.”

“I guess you could say I’m an airhead...” Chrome couldn’t stop the low rumbling in his chest, echoing just how pleased he truly felt inside. It was somewhat like an omega’s purr, but for some reason no one came up with a proper name to it. He didn’t mind if Senku could hear him.  _ He wanted him to hear. _ “I only noticed the number after a while and then that big jerk came and it was all a mess then...” He sighed, gulping as he admitted, “I’m happy you did, though.”

Senku pulled a face at the memory of the incident. “I’m happy I did, too—not just because of what happened, though! You’re... you’re really nice to talk to.” 

Without realizing it, Senku had stretched out in his nest once more, his earlier embarrassment forgotten. He sipped at his water bottle and launched into something of a tirade. 

“Ibara comes in and harasses people almost every week. He’s a nasty old lecher of a man and he gives me the creeps. I know I already said it, but thank you again for helping me out with him. He’s one of those Alphas who only recognize another Alpha’s claim on someone. I’m ten billion percent sure he won’t leave me alone unless I came in with a claim mark.” 

It took him a long moment to process that last sentence and remember who, exactly, he was talking to—and he flushed bright red once more. Could he  _ not _ wave his status as an unmated Omega in this Alpha’s face for  _ five minutes? _

Chrome had to bite back a growl as Senku told him more of Ibara. He groaned, covering his face with his arm. “He’s the kind of asshole that makes me ashamed of being alpha,” he said. It was true. More often than not, Chrome hated his second gender, because some alphas didn’t know the meaning of the word  _ no _ and all the rest paid the price. 

“And I’m ten billion percent sure you deserve nothing but the best. Someone who can see how perfect you are and gives you the world.” He blushed darker at the words that escaped him, gulping, even more so when he noticed the excited and pleased pheromones coating the room. Chrome slapped himself mentally. He thought he had better control over his scent... Or was it because it was  _ Senku _ ? He didn’t know, but  _ I want you. _

Chrome’s response made Senku’s heart begin to pound; for a moment, it felt like the Alpha was there with him, whispering the sweet words directly into his ear. “I wish I had someone like that...” The words slipped past his lips before he could bite them back. His pheromones were kicking up and his mental state was quickly deteriorating as he rolled onto his stomach and ground his hips into the mattress below him.

Chrome gulped. His eyes fell shut and he took in a deep, slow breath. The only omega he ever thought of was Ruri, and even that ended when he was still a silly teen. Then he met Kaseki and started working building and creating toys that would bring smiles to children’s faces, with or without parents around; it was during one of those visits that he met Suika and, from then on, it was nothing but love. 

But Senku... Chrome could see himself getting to know him better, maybe falling for him. The omega made his daughter smile and Chrome’s heart went wild just from hearing his voice. 

A soft, warm smile stretched on his face, the words slipping out before he could even think of them, “You have me, Sen.”

A stuttered, breathy whine reached Senku’s ears. It took him a moment to realize it was his own, in response to the Alpha’s soft words. “I have you...? But you’re not  _ here, Alpha... _ ”

Chrome bit his lip. He sat up on the bed, double-checking the door to see if it was locked. He’d hate himself if his daughter walked in on him... Doing  _ things _ while talking to an almost complete stranger. “No,” he agreed, voice sounding breathless to his own ears. 

“Not in the way I want to be. Can’t have you or kiss you or give you what you want, but... But you can hear me. There’s nothing in my mind but you.  _ You have me _ .”

“What would you do... if you were here?” Senku asked, voice barely above a whisper. He shuffled the blankets in his nest around until he found the knotted toy.

“Depends... What you want me to do?” Chrome asked back, trying not to think too much of the shuffling sounds or he would really cum... “Want me to be soft on you... Or just give you what you want?”

Flicking his tongue out to wet his lips, Senku took a deep breath before answering. Was this... was he really doing this? 

Yes. Yes he was. 

“Soft... pl-please, Alpha... Chrome... just want you...”

Chrome bit his lip, one of his hands going to stroke his hard cock. His voice sounded sweet over the phone, sweeter than it sounded to anyone, “It’s okay. You’re not alone, Senku. I’ll take care of you... Kiss you all over your cute face and neck... I wonder how you’d react if I kissed your scent gland too? Will you squeal for me, omega? Will you moan for me like you did earlier?”

The question drew a moan from Senku’s lips as his eyes fell shut. He could picture Chrome clearly—his eidetic memory served him well there—and he squirmed in his nest at the thought of the man’s kisses. He imagined they would be sweet, like the brownie and the frappe he’d gotten at the coffee shop. 

Rolling over onto his back once more, Senku breathed out, “Would let you be the first... to take off my collar...”

“You... Would...?” Chrome’s heart skipped a beat at those words. His lonely heart was warm and soft and he needed more of this feeling. He wanted to hear more of those sweet words, be with the omega that awakened those emotions. He struggled to get hold of his thoughts again, bring himself back to focus because  _ it can be just the heat talking, don’t let his words get to you. _

He shivered, the words coming out before he could think about it, “Never had anyone... You’d be my first, Senku. Fuck, I want you.”

“Want you too... Chrome...” Two fingers circled Senku’s rim before sliding inside; he moaned at the first, delicious stretch. “Are you... t-touching yourself too...?”

Chrome nodded, remembering a moment too late that Senku couldn’t see him. His cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. “Yes,” he breathed out, stroking himself in long, slow motions. “Are you...? Tell me what you’re doing,” he pleaded.

“I’m... fingers... two inside me, but it’s not enough...” Senku’s breath came in short pants as he pictured Chrome sitting at the foot of his bed, stroking himself with hungry eyes watching Senku work himself open. He whined, “N-need your knot, p-please!”

“Can you,” Chrome paused, licking his lips before continuing, “can you add another one for me?” He bit back a moan at the thought of Senku, ass high in the air as he presented himself to Chrome, begging to be fucked. “Will you be good for me and do it, honey?”

“Y-yeah...” Senku rolled onto his front again, lifting his hips and arching his back as he slid a third finger inside. The stretch made him whine and twitch, while slick and precum both dribbled out of him. “Haah... it’s in... please, Alpha, being good... n-need more...”

“Yeah...” Chrome hummed, hips bucking up and breath getting heavier by the second. “Good boy... My good boy. Can you close your eyes for me?”

Senku whined as he realized he’d opened his eyes to look over at the phone when Chrome had asked him to add the third finger. He closed them quickly and replied, “C-closed... Alpha, please, f-fuck me!”

“Yes,” he breathed out, “I’ll fuck you, just as you want.”  _ As soon as you get out of your heat, if you still want me _ . Chrome really wished this wasn’t just Senku’s heat talking, that he really wanted Chrome because Chrome wanted him now, more than he should. “I’ll build you up for me, Senku... Take you so slowly you’ll beg for me to go faster... Just as you’re doing now.”

Chrome’s words, his voice sent pulses of heat running through Senku’s body. Squeezing his eyes shut tighter, he moaned, “God, yes, please... want you... I’ll be so good... c-can I use m-my toy...?”

“Asking so nicely,” Chrome crooned, body shaking more and more. He was getting closer, he could feel it. And it was all on Senku. “Of course you can, my good omega.” He closed his eyes, imagining Senku working the toy inside his pretty little hole. The image made Chrome’s cock twitch. “Tell me what you’re doing, darling.”

Whining, Senku started to babble. “I-I’m— _ mmmm!! _ —rubbing it against my hole... getting it slick, so it can go in...” He gasped loudly when the head of the toy pressed past the ring of muscle. “Haah... the head is inside... ‘s big... but it’s not you...”

Chrome panted, biting back a growl at Senku’s words. His omega wanted him. He wanted him and Chrome wasn’t there with him. He took in a shaky breath, trying to regain control over himself. “I’m sorry... For not being there... But you’re doing so good for me. So perfect, my little omega. I’m almost popping up a knot just for you.”

Senku moaned long and loud as the toy sank deeper into him. He nuzzled against his pillow and the phone, the moan turning into a whimper when his face met cold plastic and glass. “I know... know you can’t... still wish you were... wanna show you, show how good I can be- _ eeee!” _ The last word melted into a high-pitched keen when the toy nudged his prostate.

Chrome trembled from head to toe. Precum leaked from the head of his cock, coating his fingers and making his movements smoother. He could feel the base getting thicker already, his knot starting to form. “Fuck, Senku,” he gasped, desperately wanting to hear more, to hear him coming undone for him. “Again... Hit that spot again for me? Can you do that, honey?”

“Haah... y-yes, Alpha...” Senku pulled the toy out and shoved it back in, fully hitting the sweet spot and making him scream. From there he couldn’t stop fucking himself with the toy. “Chrome, Chrome, fuck, fuck me, knot me! Alpha! Alpha!”

“I will,” he replied, breathless, “I will give you everything you want... Will make you feel so good you won’t ever forget it.” It was a promise Chrome would more than love to fulfill, of Senku so much as showed any signs of interest outside his heat, when he could full and completely consent to it. Chrome could feel his cock swelling with his knot. “Cum for me, omega.”

With one last shove, the knot popped past his stretched rim and sank inside. “Chrome! Coming, coming, I’m—” His eyes rolled back as he came, mouth open wide around a wordless scream of ecstasy. His cock spilled hard and heavy between his legs and his hole spasmed around the toy lodged inside.

Chrome closed his eyes, mouth hanging open in a silent moan as he came all over his lap and torso, some of it falling on his bedsheets. Chrome’s knot was fully swollen now, pulsating painfully without anything to hold it, without his omega to serve as home. He groaned, losing himself in pleasure. Chrome licked his lips, hearing nothing but Senku’s ragged pants for a while. “You,” he licked his lips, “are you okay?”

“Mmm... I’m okay...,” Senku groaned as he sank down fully into his nest; not even caring that he was lying in a puddle of cum and slick. “S’cold, though,” he murmured. He swaddled himself in blankets, letting the aftershocks fade before he slowly wiggled the toy free of his rim. The stretch made him hiss under his breath. “God, this thing stings like a mother fucker coming out.”

Chrome huffed, “Trust me, popping a knot without you here is way worse.” His instincts told him to stay out, to not risk harming an omega that wasn’t there. It was uncomfortable at best, outright painful at worst. “I’m glad you’re okay, though.”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Senku’s cheeks heated—both from Chrome’s worry and from realizing he was covered in a sticky mess. “I, uh... I really enjoyed it... felt so good...”

Chrome smiled. “I did too,” he replied softly. “I never knew doing this with someone could be so good.” Chrome could only imagine how it’d feel to be able to really touch Senku and ravish him the way he wanted. He blushed, happy and embarrassed at the same time, “Thanks for sharing it with me.”

“Thank you for calling... I’m sorry again for the random voicemail, too. But I really enjoyed talking to you and, um. Yeah. It was really,  _ really _ good...” Senku’s cheeks were bright pink, but if Chrome were there in person, he’d get to smell the intensely satisfied pheromones the Omega was pumping out.

Chrome paused, biting his lower lip. “I... Wouldn’t mind if you called again... If you want to, that is,” he added quickly, afraid he’d be crossing any invisible boundary. He’d hate to make Senku uncomfortable at all. “Uh, I guess, I’ll see you again in a week?”

Senku’s head bobbed eagerly in agreement until he remembered Chrome couldn’t see him. “Y-yeah... I’d like to talk to you again. And I’ll see you next week, for sure. Do you want me to let you know when I’m back to work so we can plan a time?”

“Yeah... Please do,” he answered, hands opening and closing with excitement. Chrome paused, humming in thought. He’d be taking Suika with him, but that didn’t really bother him. And, if they really took this further, Senku and Suika would be hanging out a lot in the future.

“Okay, I can do that.” Senku bit his lip, unsure of what else to say but not really wanting to get off the phone just yet. It was... really nice having someone to talk to during his heat. It made him feel less alone, less like... like a failure for not having an Alpha there with him. 

“I-I should let you go, I’m sure you’re busy...”

“Not busy!” Chrome blushed when he realized he may have answered a little too fast. “I, uh, Suika’s already asleep and it’s not like I can do any work at home so, if you don’t mind, I,” he took in a deeper breath, trying to reign his racing heart because he was sure he would combust at this rate, “I want to hear your voice... Just a little more.”

“Okay... um, what do you want to hear?” Senku asked. “Although... I want to hear your voice too... You have a nice voice.”

Chrome groaned, covering his face with his free hand. “Please, don’t, you’ll give me a heart attack if you keep being sweet,” he murmured, suddenly feeling completely exposed... More than he did while making out with a guy over the phone.

Senku couldn’t help chuckling at the response. “That’s a surprise. Normally people tell me I’m pretty prickly.”

“Everyone’s prickly if they don’t agree with you.” Chrome rolled his eyes, far too used to that kind of people to really care. “You’re perfect the way you are and I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

The kind words made Senku’s heart pound, his breath catching in his throat as his eyes suddenly welled up with tears. Damn heat and damn hormones messing with his emotions! But... it  _ was _ nice hearing the words, regardless. 

“You’re a charmer, I see. Are you sure your little princess didn’t learn from you, rather than her aunt?”

“Not a charmer,” Chrome huffed slightly, even if his scent told another story. “Just honest... And it is hard to keep it to myself when you’re like this.” He turned around in bed, still struggling to find a comfortable position in bed with his knot still in place. He really hoped it would subside soon. “So,” he cleared his throat, changing topics before he really became an embarrassed puddling mess, “Are you a student?”

“Yeah, I’m studying aerospace engineering,” Senku explained. “I want to go to space someday, if I can. Or at least be part of a team that sends people to space. 

“What about you, what do you do for a living? Are you some kind of businessman, salary worker type?”

Chrome chuckled. Somehow the choice didn’t surprise him. Chrome couldn’t think of anything more  _ Senku. _ “I came here to study business,” he answered truthfully, “but then I met a certain artisan that showed me the wonders of glass art and I fell in love.”

Well, that did explain the more casual appearance and the strong arms. “That’s impressive. It’s great that you’re keeping one of the ancient arts alive.”

“Is there anything you’d like? I’m good making flowers and animals... But can be anything. As a gift.” Chrome refused to think how much it sounded as a courting gift more than anything else.

“Really? Well... what about a little rocket? Or a sunflower, if that’s more in your wheelhouse...” Senku flushed at the thought of Chrome making something special with his own two hands for Senku. It really seemed like... like Chrome seriously wanted to court him. 

“Oh, I wanted to ask... how old is your daughter? Just out of curiosity. You seem pretty young to be a father yourself...”

“Suika’s adopted,” Chrome explained. He made a mental note to himself to study more about rockets to make a perfect one for Senku. “We’ve only been together for almost two years now, but it feels like I’ve known her for way longer. She just turned six.” 

He sighed, contented to be able to talk a little about his little girl. “She really liked you... She never gives nicknames unless she feels comfortable with someone.” The happy  _ bye, bye, leek fairy _ still rang in Chrome’s ears.

Senku’s eyes widened in surprise, but something in him relaxed at the new information. So there wasn’t some other Omega in his life tied to his daughter or a late mate in his past... somehow that made Senku feel better. 

“That’s amazing. I’m actually adopted, myself. My old man was a friend of my parents and when they passed he took me in.” 

He smiled and added, “I’m glad to hear that your daughter liked me... especially if we might be seeing more of each other.”

“That’s amazing,” Chrome perked up at the new information, happy that it was one more thing Senku and Suika shares in common. “I’m glad there was someone to take care of you. Your father did an amazing job too.” 

His smile grew softer at those last words. “Me too... You like kids, Senku?” He couldn’t help but ask. Something about the omega screamed of repressed youth energy Chrome usually associated with  _ good with children _ people.

“Yeah... I gave him a hard time growing up but he was the one who really inspired me to be interested in space. He wanted to be an astronaut... but he failed the clothed swimming test miserably. I tried to help him train, but it didn’t go well.” Senku laughed at the memory of the training suit he and his friend Taiju had put together for him. 

“I guess you could say that... Though parents tend to not like me being with their kids because I encourage them to play with chemicals and fire.”

Chrome hummed, mind going wild with images of a little Senku trailing after his father, running around with  _ definitely-not-children-toys _ . It was endearing and adorable. Chrome was nothing if not besotted already. 

“As long as they’re not alone I can’t see why not,” Chrome hummed almost absentmindedly. He remembered his childhood days scavenging in search of any nice rocks—now he knew they’re minerals, not just shiny rocks—and how that passion slowly faded until he had none and then Kaseki gave him a new dream. “Wouldn’t mind you playing with Suika... As long as it’s safe for her too.”

“I know lots of kid-friendly science experiments! I’ll teach her everything I know that’s age-appropriate.” Through undergrad, before getting his own place, Senku worked part-time as a tutor for a few students from the old man’s school. He knew they always learned better when they got to apply the lessons to the real world, so he had researched plenty of different experiments that were safe for small hands.

“That settles it, then,” Chrome replied, unable to stop the contentment in his voice. “I’m sure you’ll have a nice time with Suika. She’s always eager to learn.” He sighed, shifting again to find a better position. His knot was starting to deflate now, thankfully so. Chrome didn’t feel pain anymore. “And you’re really nice.”

Senku blushed over the phone, glancing away from it despite the fact that Chrome couldn’t see him. “I’m glad you think so... She’s a cute kid. Seems precocious as hell. I bet she gets into all sorts of trouble, huh?”

Chrome snorted, “Guessed right, Sherlock.” He remembered how he and Suika met, with the little girl chasing older boys with a bucket full of cold water because they broke her favorite doll. Chrome was the one who was ultimately soaked by that very water... It was love at first sight. “Though she’s more like a mirror, you see? Treat her well and she’ll love you. Treat her bad and she’ll be your worst nightmare.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Maybe he should bring some kind of present for her when he met with Chrome next week... maybe a little stuffed animal or something. He’d figure it out later. 

A huge yawn blindsided him as he nearly cracked his jaw. “Sorry about that... it’s not even that late.”

“It’s okay,” Chrome replied softly. “You of all people have every right to be tired.” Senku was in heat, after all. He turned on the speakerphone, letting his hands free as he started to feel sore. “You wanna go now? Or just talk until you sleep?” Chrome hoped Senku wouldn’t end the call just yet, that he could enjoy that soft voice a little more.

“Don’t want to go yet... Wanna pretend you’re here still.” Senku curled up in his nest and covered himself with a soft blanket; he couldn’t even bring himself to care about how whiny he must sound. “Tell me more about Suika? Or about you? Or anything really.”

Chrome smiled, relieved. “Of course. What you wanna know? I’m terrible just telling things out of nowhere.”

“Tell me the story of how you got into glassmaking?” Senku suggested.

“Oh, that’s actually an interesting one.” He wriggled a little more, sighing as he finally found the perfect position. “I told you I came as a business student, right? I was born in a small village—really, a village—and my father was the chief. He wanted me to be the perfect successor and bring investments and whatnot to our village and therefore paid for the whole four years for me. 

“I hated it with all my strength, but somehow made it to the third year when one of my professors gave an assignment. We needed to visit local stores and learn how they managed their businesses. And I went to that old store full of wooden toys and beautiful vases and all. Kaseki, the owner, received me with more love than my own father ever showed me and helped me get the assignment done... Kaseki showed me everything about his job. The last thing he showed was his glassworks. He even let me do one... It was a disaster. I broke half of the vases he let to cool down and almost melted an iron bar.” Chrome had to interrupt himself to laugh, chest suddenly warm and heart beating fast because no one ever asked this, no one cared enough to know  _ why _ . 

“But you know that feeling when you just need to know, learn more? That’s what I felt. And Kaseki was happy to just show his work to someone else. I never went back to college and I’m with him for four years now. I wouldn’t change my job for the world.” He paused, hands clenching in hesitance before continuing: “I still have the first one I made. The one that wasn’t a complete failure. Could show you, if you want...”

Senku couldn’t help the tired smile that crossed his lips at Chrome’s story. “That was me and space. My old man told me his dream was to be an astronaut, and right then and there I knew I wanted to go to space. 

“I read every book I could find on the subject; ran hundreds of experiments to find the best fuel. My friend Taiju and I built a rocket, and a girl from the year below us, Yuzuriha, made us some little dolls to be the payload. We managed to get the thing into low orbit before it exploded.” He sighed as well, snuggling deeper into his nest as his eyes grew heavier. 

“Wish I could show you the stars the way I see them...” he murmured.

“You can,” Chrome whispered back, almost without thinking. “I want to see everything, everything you’re willing to show me.” He half smiled, he huffed, “Be part of your world.” He watched enough Disney movies with Suika to know almost all their songs by now. “ _ I want you _ .”

“I want to learn everything you do, too. I’ve never seen glasswork done before. I want to see it. 

_ “Can I keep you?” _ Senku whispered in response, remembering an old movie Taiju had made him watch about a friendly ghost child.

“Always,” the answer came right away. Chrome chuckled, “Wish I could cuddle you. Bet you’re really huggable.” He could already imagine just how warm and soft Senku would feel against him. Chrome didn’t have much to go by, but part of him wished Senku was a little smaller, just enough to kiss his forehead and see Senku get on his tiptoes to kiss him. The image was simply adorable.

“I’m all gangly knees and... sharp elbows,” Senku mumbled, the sentence interrupted by another yawn. “Not huggable... not like a good Omega.” 

He frowned a little at the reminder that, once again, he wasn’t the “right kind” of Omega. He’d heard it all his life since he’d presented. His scent wasn’t flowery or fruity like a typical Omega; he smelled more like pine and ozone, like standing in a forest in the middle of a thunderstorm. He wasn’t small and soft, though his chest did have a tendency to swell up around his heat. He didn’t have the typical Omega timidity—the only reason he hadn’t told Ibara off before then was because he’d always been at work, where he would risk losing his job if he acted the way he wanted to. He wanted kids, sure, but he wasn’t baby-obsessed like a lot of the female Omegas he’d gone to high school with. He wanted more for himself; he wanted to achieve his dream. 

He didn’t realize the tears were flowing again until he rubbed at his cheek and found it wet. “S-sorry...”

“So what?” Chrome almost winced at the harsh tone in his voice. He couldn’t stop it, though, not when his omega was crying because of a bullshit others came up with for them. “If I wanted to hug pure fluffiness and softness I’d get a stuffed bear. If I wanted someone to be perfect and obedient than a virtual wife would do the job.” 

He took in a sharp breath. It was weird to say these things for someone he barely knew, yet already had such strong feelings for. More than anything, Chrome just wanted to make those tears go away. “I don’t want those. There’s no thing like a good omega for me. There’s just you. This flawed, very human you. Because you’re alive and real and you’re perfect the way you are. Perfect for me. So, no more tears, okay?” Chrome smiled, even if Senku couldn’t see it. 

“ _ You’re the only one I want. _ ”

Senku jumped at the tone, but Chrome’s words were so sweet and gentle that he couldn’t help crying harder—his emotions welling up and out of him through his eyes. “I w-want you t-too,” he stammered out, sniffling and wiping his face. “Never met an-nyone like you... you’re amazing. Want to get to know you better, want to date you, want to l-love you... and Suika too.”

Chrome’s heart beat faster when he heard Suika’s name. Knowing that Senku didn’t just want to be with him, but also included his daughter made him feel warm inside. “Date, huh? Where would you want to go? Can take you anywhere you want.” The idea of going out with the omega made him feel happy. Chrome really wanted it, wanted everything Senku would give him.

Senku bit his lip at the question. “Not sure... can’t really think right now. Ask me again when we get coffee?” The tears were slowing down, and he was both mentally and physically exhausted from the day.

Chrome huffed in amusement at the answer. “Of course,” he replied right away. “Should I sing for you to sleep? Can’t promise I’m good, though.”

“Ah... I’d like that... I bet you’re better than you think. What do you sing to Suika?” Senku asked. He settled deeper into the nest and closed his eyes, fully intending to fall asleep to Chrome’s soft voice.

Chrome huffed. Suika didn’t really sleep to songs, usually preferring long stories, full of twists and turns, until she felt tired enough to fall asleep. He complied nonetheless. It was a request from his omega. There was no way Chrome would deny him anything. 

The words slip out of his lips easily. Chrome didn’t know many songs growing up, but  _ goodnight, my someone _ always stuck in his head. He didn’t dare attempt the highest notes, keeping it low and soft even if he went off rhythm sometimes. 

When the song ended, he paused, listening closely to find if Senku was asleep or not. He smiled anyway, mumbling softly, “ _ Goodnight, my dear. _ ”

The soft, crooning voice coming from the phone soothed Senku like none other. He relaxed into his nest, breaths evening out as he fell into a doze. By the time Chrome finished the song, he was fast asleep, a soft smile on his face.

* * *

The rest of his heat passed, but somehow it didn’t feel so bad as it usually did. He texted Chrome once or twice a day between waves, often just a random thought or a question about Suika—nothing urgent and nothing inappropriate. 

Finally, after a full week since meeting Chrome for the first time, he messaged:  _ What’s your schedule like Wednesday afternoon? Good time for coffee? _

* * *

Chrome was finishing putting his newest work to cool down when his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was one of the most ones he did over the past years. It wasn’t just because of the color details that he struggled to get right, but also because of the unique shape their client requested. Chrome’s body still shook a little with the excitement of a challenge, almost failing to hold his phone properly. Weird, since his hands were completely still and controlled during work. 

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Senku’s message. Chrome found himself falling more and more for Senku with the passing days and messages. The prospect of finally meeting him again filled him with utter happiness. He thought for a moment. Wednesday... He needed to drop Suika at Mirai’s house after lunch. They were having a sleepover with other girls from their school.  _ I’ll be free after three. Works for you? _

* * *

Senku carefully tucked his phone under his textbook after sending the message. Out of sight, out of mind... or so the idiom went. But Senku’s mind was never far from Chrome, not when it seemed like every thought led down the road to the man’s voice or eyes or smile. His leg bounced impatiently until he heard the telltale vibration of a new message; he practically swiped his book off the desk to get to it. With bated breath he checked the message... 

And a wave of relief poured through his body. He nodded eagerly as he typed.  _ Perfect. So 3:00 at the coffee shop. I’ll see you then! _

After a moment of heart-pounding deliberation, he added a (○♡‿♡○) emoji and nearly launched himself across the room in his excitement/embarrassment.

* * *

Chrome smiled at the answer. His cheeks went red at the emoji addition, though. 

“Talking to your boyfriend?” Chrome’s squeal was definitely the most un-alpha thing he did on years. He looked back, finding Kaseki standing behind him with a knowing smile. 

Chrome couldn’t blame him for drawing that conclusion. He wasn’t one for text during work, and he definitely didn’t smile fondly or laughed at them either—all things he’d been doing for a week now. 

He turned even redder, spluttering an answer, “He— Senku’s not my boyfriend!”  _ Not yet _ , he hoped, even if they didn’t touch that subject yet. “We, uh, didn’t really talk about it yet, so...” 

Kaseki hummed in understanding. “But you plan to?” Chrome nodded. “Good. He’s definitely worth it, if he can put that smile on your face. Don’t let him go,” he said with the wisdom of someone who lived for over six decades. 

“Of course.” If the omega wanted him too, Chrome would do everything in his power to keep him. 

He turned back to his phone once Kaseki went to receive new clients at the store. He bit his lips.  _ Can’t wait to see you again, hon. _

* * *

Senku grabbed his phone quickly when it buzzed again, and his own cheeks flushed bright red at Chrome’s response.  _ Hon... _ The pet name made him feel almost giddy with anticipation. Wednesday couldn’t come fast enough!

* * *

Wednesday came way too fast. Senku’s heart pounded in his chest as he waited at the coffee shop for Chrome to arrive. He’d gotten there at just after 2:30 when his last class for the day let out. 

He wore a loose, tan-colored tunic with “E=MC²” embroidered along the collar—a gift from Yuzuriha—and jeans, with another collar around his neck. This one wasn’t scent-blocking, though, and he could tell his blocker gel was wearing off based on the weird looks he was starting to get... 

He was just about to stand from his chair and run to the bathroom to reapply it when he spotted Chrome through the window.

* * *

Chrome’s day was a complete mess. He was surprised by how much stress one could fit between leaving Suika at school, working, picking Suika up and dropping her off at her friends and running late to pay the fucking school bills. He still wanted to slap the annoying beta who came complain about his beautiful, beautiful vase. According to her, it was cracked, when Chrome was more than sure they delivered it impeccably. But since they also shared the  _ clients are always right _ policy, he had to redo it. 

So when he finally saw the coffee shop coming into view, Chrome really couldn’t help but feel his stress vanishing.  _ I’m here, _ he thought, walking straight past the window and into the cafe.  _ Finally, you... _

His eyes zeroed in on Senku. He was just as handsome as Chrome remembered, yet there was something different. He was aware of the stares at Senku, some annoyed, others just plain disrespectful if he had to put it nicely. It irked him. That was  _ his _ omega—those people had no right to look at him that way. 

He paused when he reached his table, standing a little awkwardly as he took in every detail in the omega. It was faint, but he could feel a nice scent coming from Senku. It was soft and reminded Chrome of his childhood days playing out in the rain. He loved it. “Hi, uh, is it okay if I sit?”

Senku’s cheeks were flushed. A confusing mixture of shame, anticipation, and excitement whirled through him, making his stomach tie itself in knots. But all of it disappeared when he locked eyes with Chrome as the Alpha walked over to his table. He practically jumped to his feet to meet him. “Hi... Y-yeah, of course. Um, what would you like to drink? My treat.” He got a discount on the drinks, which was part of the reason he’d invited Chrome here in the first place.

Chrome smiled, sitting before Senku. He bit his lip, knowing his own anxiety was spiking up again. If it wasn’t for the scent blocker, it would be flooding the whole cafe. But how could it be different, when Senku, beautiful, beautiful Senku, was right here? He bit his lip, feeling a little embarrassed all of a sudden. “Choose for me? Like last time?”

Senku nodded quickly. “Cold or hot? Coffee or no coffee?” Not only did Senku want to know for the sake of picking a good drink, but he just... wanted to know more about Chrome, especially now that the haze of heat was gone.

Chrome hummed in thought. “Cold.” Working with a furnace always made him anything but more  _ hot _ things. “And, uh, I like sweet things better...  _ Like you. _ ” He bit his lip, looking at their table to avoid Senku’s eyes. Gosh, why did it have to be so embarrassing when they literally had sex over the phone?

Senku’s cheeks went bright red as well, his scent picking up just a bit. “Y-yeah... I can get you something.” He headed up to the counter, getting a cold brew coffee for himself and an iced, sweetened chai latte for Chrome. He added just a splash of cream to his own drink before coming back to the table. “Try that,” he said, offering the drink to Chrome. “It’s got some cinnamon and nutmeg and clove, but it’s sweet and milky.”

Chrome took a sip, eyes going wide and a delighted moan leaving his lips before he could stop it. “Hm, delicious! Thank you!” He took a few more sips before setting his cup down, looking at Senku. “How you’ve been? You know, now that you’re  _ free _ .”

Senku grinned at the sight of Chrome enjoying the drink, even if the happy moan left him feeling a bit flustered. “I’m glad you like it,” he replied. 

“I’ve been all right. Catching up on studying and classes the past few days, mostly. How about you, have you made any interesting pieces at work?”

“Yep. Though because people are shitty I had to redo it and it wasn’t as nice anymore.” Chrome picked his phone from his pocket, searching through his camera roll to find the right photos. He almost missed the one, hidden in a sea of blond hair and sunny smiles. “This is it the first time... Was working on it when you sent that message back then.”

Senku frowned at Chrome’s story. “I’m sorry your client was so ungrateful! I bet it was beautiful!” 

When Chrome showed him the picture, his eyes widened in surprise. “This is... wow!”

Chrome bit his lip, cheeks going red in a mix of embarrassment and happiness and pride. “I never did anything with that shape before and getting the colors right was difficult... But honestly, worth it.”  _ Especially if you liked it. _ He just didn’t say that last part. 

“Oh, by the way.” Chrome reached for his coat’s pocket, taking out a snow globe. It was small enough for him to close his fingers around it. Inside was a glass rocket, green like the tips of Senku’s hair. Senku’s name was engraved at the bottom. “For you.”

“It turned out amazing, I’m so mad that the client didn’t like it! It’s truly a work of art!” 

Senku wanted to ask what chemicals they use to get the different colors of glass, but he was distracted by the sudden appearance of the snow globe. He gasped and covered his mouth with one hand while he looked down at the rocket inside. “You... you actually made it...  _ thank you!” _ He practically launched himself at Chrome to hug the man.

Chrome barely had the time to process what was happening before he felt Senku’s arms around him. He put his own hand on Senku’s back, the other one still holding his phone. He smiled, “Of course I did. Anything for you.” The last part came as a whisper, words that were meant for Senku and Senku only. “You like it?”

Senku’s heart pounded as he nodded against Chrome’s shoulder.  _ “It’s perfect. I love it.” _

From this close, he knew Chrome would be able to smell him; the thought sent all his happy thoughts screeching to a halt. He let go and pulled away quickly, clearing his throat to compose himself. “Um. A-anyway. You had asked me a question, the other day... If you’re still interested, I had an idea.”

Chrome arched an eyebrow even if inside he felt nothing but pure anxiety. He was a mess through and through, too shaken by the hug and Senku’s scent and yet too caught up in his own excitement to notice. “Oh? And what is that?”

“Well, I was thinking... we could go to the natural history museum. They have some kid-friendly interactive displays if Suika is with us, plus a whole section on space and collections of ancient pottery and stuff... I thought you might like to see some of it.” Senku took a long drink of his coffee while he waited for Chrome to respond.

Chrome’s heart skipped a beat. One of the main reasons he never even considered taking a partner was that most omegas he found himself remotely attracted to wanted kids of their own, not  _ borrowed _ ones, as some would put it. But Senku went out of his way to think of a place Suika could enjoy too... Chrome was so happy, happier than he thought he could be with such a small, yet powerful gesture of kindness and care. Senku really was so... “ _ Perfect. _ ”

“You like it?” Senku asked, relieved. “Um, just let me know the day you want to go and I’ll request it off. Or see if someone will exchange shifts with me. Either one.” 

He was actually getting really excited about the idea of going on this date with Chrome, and maybe even little Suika. He still remembered the  _ leek fairy _ comment and it made him smile warmly. 

“S-so... Can I... take this as a courting gift, then?” Senku asked quietly, holding up the snow globe.

“Any day is fine as long as it’s during afternoon. That’s when I leave work and Suika’s off school... Or maybe a weekend if you’re okay with it?” Chrome was rubbing his fingers together in pure excitement. 

His gaze fell to his drink for a moment, cheeks going red in embarrassment. He scratched his cheek, looking at Senku just to avert his gaze again. “I... Was hoping you would.”

“I’ll see what I can do to get a Saturday off. I think someone owes me a favor or two, anyway.” He was getting ten billion percent excited, too. He couldn’t wait to see Suika’s face when she saw the museum. 

Senku bit his lip, nodding in agreement. “I’d like that... very much. Thank you.” Taking a deep breath, he set his arm down on the table in front of Chrome wrist-up in an offer for scenting, if he wanted to do so.

Chrome held his breath at the gesture. He looked at Senku, silently asking if it was really okay, if he could really do it. He found hesitance in those crimson eyes, but also a resolution that burned in them brighter than any star.

He gulped, his own wrist moving over Senku’s, gently rubbing their glands together. Chrome didn’t know why, but his whole body relaxed as their scents mingled and blended into a whole new combination. Any stress that remained from his day, now was gone. 

He held Senku’s hand, brushing his thumb over it. He placed a kiss to his knuckles, smiling up at Senku. “I guess that means now we’re dating?”

Senku nodded silently at Chrome’s questioning glance; even if he was nervous, he wanted to know what it would feel like to have that connection with Chrome. 

He sucked in a breath at the feeling of Chrome’s wrist against his own. Chrome’s scent mixing with his made his heart skip a beat and blood light up in a way he’d never felt before. It was a curl of arousal, but more than that, it was a feeling of  _ belonging, _ of  _ rightness. _ When Chrome took his hand and kissed his knuckles, it sent his eyes fluttering just a little, and he sighed contentedly. “Yeah... I guess so.” He smiled and leaned closer to Chrome.

Chrome’s smile grew bigger. He nuzzled Senku’s wrist, his omega, his  _ boyfriend _ . He pressed a kiss to the soft skin, his other hand going to touch the omega’s cheek. 

He huffed out a chuckle, “Gosh, looks like I’ll be one of those disgustingly sweet alphas.” He always knew he’d be like this, especially with someone he really liked. But knowing and feeling it wasn’t quite the same. Chrome liked this. He hoped Senku liked it too.

Senku leaned into the touch, his eyes falling shut happily. He’d always heard that when he found that special someone he would  _ know, _ but he never thought he would really experience it. 

“I’m okay with you being disgustingly sweet,” he murmured with a smile. “You’ll balance out my salt levels.”

Chrome chuckled again. He caught a weird movement on the corner of his eyes. When he looked at the counter where Senku stood that first time, he saw his two co-workers looking at them and whispering among themselves. 

“Guess you’ll get a little more salty,” he whispered jokingly, subtly pointing to the gossiping girls, “they’ll make your next days hell if you let them.”

Rolling his eyes, Senku waved the girls over. “Come on, you two. Come meet him, that’s what you want, right?”

Chrome smiled, even if his cheeks turned a little red. The fact that Senku didn’t mind introducing him to his friends set his heart on fire. He wanted to the same, show this special person to his loved ones too. 

He recognized the first one as the one who switched place with Senku during Ibara’s visit. And the other... He thought the face was familiar, but he didn’t really recall. “So I’m famous now?” he joked when they got closer enough to hear. His hand left Senku’s face, but he held his hand tight.

Yuzuriha and Kirisame both smiled at Senku and Chrome as they approached. “This is Chrome. Chrome, this is Yuzuriha and Kirisame, two of my co-workers,” Senku explained. He didn’t let go of Chrome’s hand either; it felt too warm, too precious for him to want to give up the feeling any time soon.

“It’s nice to meet you, Chrome! It was really cool of you to help Senku out that day,” Yuzuriha said. 

Kirisame nodded in agreement. “That lecher is awful. We don’t know why, but he’s obsessed with Senku in particular. So anything you can do to help drive him away is appreciated.”

Chrome’s hold on Senku’s hand became stronger, steadier at the mention of Ibara. He could think of a thousand reasons the old man could be interested in Senku. He was smart, handsome, kind and, more than anything,  _ free _ . He knew he had the right to choose and was ready to fight for it with nails and teeth. Someone like this couldn’t be controlled. It was the perfect challenge for someone as disgusting as Ibara. 

He knew his distaste for the older alpha was clear on his face and did his best to put on a smile again. “It was the right thing to do,” he said, albeit a little embarrassed, “and it let me meet someone incredible.” 

He looked at the girls again, winking at them, “If you ever need anyone to pretend to, I know some nice alphas to do the job.” He remembered Kohaku and Nikki, as well as Kinrou. “You see, I’m already taken.”

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about me, I’m already happily in a relationship,” Yuzuriha said. “ _ But _ , please do send any interested alphas Kirisame’s way, as she’s definitely single.”

The young Omega flushed scarlet at the teasing comment. “Yuzuriha, stop it...” She looked away nervously, hooking a lock of dark hair behind her ear. “I’m going back to work. It was nice to meet you, Chrome.”

“Oh, wait, Kirisame, did you still need to take next Thursday off? I’ll trade you Saturday for your Thursday shift,” Senku offered. He glanced at Chrome meaningfully as he spoke.

She snorted under her breath, but nodded. “Sure thing, Senku. I’ll trade with you so you can go on a  _ date  _ with your new  _ boyfriend _ .”

“Thanks!”

With that, the two girls went back behind the counter, leaving Senku and Chrome in relative privacy once more. “So... Saturday?”

Chrome couldn’t hold back a smile. Kirisame seemed to be kind and gentle, but something about her screamed about strength. He wondered if it’d really be so bad if he sent Kohaku her way... Maybe she could teach the gorilla some manners at least.

“Saturday’s perfect,” he answered at last. Chrome didn’t say any day would be perfect as long as it was Senku. No, too much cheesy for a first... Date? Could they call this a date? Senku asked him for coffee, yet they just agreed on dating... Whatever it was, Chrome enjoyed it to no end. 

He paused, cheeks going slightly red. “Is it okay if I... Bring you another gift by then?” Chrome really wanted to see that smile on Senku’s face again.

Senku returned the smile, brushing his thumb against Chrome’s hand again just because he could. He could feel the calluses against his skin, the markers of Chrome’s work. He was excited about the possibility of getting to see those hands at work someday, visiting the workshop on a day off. 

“Perfect. I’ll get tickets if you’ll pay for lunch,” Senku offered. 

At the offer of another courting gift, he flushed, but nodded. “I would love that,” he murmured.

Chrome nodded. He liked that arrangement. He already looked forward to it. He smiled at Senku, mind already going wild with all the things he wanted and could make for Senku. “Looks like a deal for me.” 

His eyes fell to their joined hands. Senku’s was so much softer compared to his own, but even his wasn’t devoid of any calluses. He wondered if those came from his experiments. Senku said he made a ton of those when younger. Chrome couldn’t wait to know more about his boyfriend. 

Chrome sighed. It was a sound full of contentment and peaceful happiness. “What do you wanna do now? All free tonight,” he added in an almost dreamy voice.

“Perfect. I’m really looking forward to it.” 

Senku squeezed Chrome’s hand once more before reluctantly pulling his hand back. “Ah... I have to do some studying tonight, I have a test on Friday. Unless you don’t mind me not being a very good company... I wouldn’t mind hanging out with you. And Suika, too, if she’s going to be there.” 

All of a sudden, Senku’s eyes jerked upward toward something behind Chrome and his whole body stiffened in anxiety before he shrank down into his chair. A familiar voice began to speak. “Good afternoon, ladies. No Senku today?”

“I’m alone for tonight, so house quiet if you wanna study there. Could cook for you too,” Chrome had some ideas of what they could do for that, and he wouldn’t mind having some company now that Suika was staying out with Mirai. “And how about this: if you ace your test, and I’m sure you will, I’ll give you a reward,” he suggested. It wasn’t like he could really help Senku study, but least a little motivation could do it? 

But Senku’s answer didn’t come. He frowned at the sudden change of behavior until he heard that voice. Chrome froze, biting his lip to stop a growl from coming out. That man really  _ dared _ to come back after  _ his _ omega? 

He reached for Senku’s hand again, bringing it to his lips and placing another kiss to it. Chrome held it tight, close, until he was sure he had Senku’s attention back on him. “It’s okay,” he whispered, hating the hesitance he saw on the omega’s entire body language, “I’ll protect you.” He did it before. He’ll do it again, and again, and again, as many times as he needed until he knew for sure Senku was safe and sound. 

“Do you want to go now?” Chrome didn’t want to let Senku here so near that disgusting alpha any longer than necessary.

Senku had frozen at the sight of Ibara, but the touch of Chrome’s calloused fingers to his hand instantly halted the skin-crawling memory of those sharp nails digging into his wrist. He turned his eyes back to Chrome, his savior once again,  _ his Alpha. _ He remembered the feeling of Chrome scenting him, how relaxed and secure and  _ protected _ it had made him feel. His shoulders loosened and he nodded mutely in response to Chrome’s question. 

He shuffled to his feet, leaving his half-empty cold brew on the table as he hurried to  _ get out get away _ but of course he couldn’t be that lucky. 

“ _ Senku! _ You’re  _ here! _ And not working today, I see. How...  _ fortunate.” _ Ibara grinned wolfishly. “What a pleasure to see you out from behind the counter.”

Chrome stood up as well. He had finished his own drink, and had just put his phone back in his pocket when he heard Ibara’s disgustingly happy voice. 

He didn’t let go of Senku’s hand even as he turned around to look at the tall alpha. He wasn’t scared, even if he could tell Ibara was stronger than him from his pheromones alone. Right now, he just wanted to keep Senku safe and if staying away from Ibara would help, then so be it. 

“Come,” he whispered for Senku, “let’s get  _ our daughter _ from school.” The last part was said loud enough for Ibara to hear. It was only half a lie. Suika wouldn’t be with them today, but that didn’t change that Senku would be nothing but a mother for her.

Senku took a half-step closer to Chrome, away from Ibara. The Alpha’s eyes narrowed in on Senku’s hand, still held in Chrome’s hand, and he turned his gaze on Chrome with disgust. “Oh. I see.” 

“Yeah,” Senku replied quietly to Chrome, ignoring Ibara completely. “Our little girl is going to wonder where we are if we don’t get there soon.” He didn’t dare speak Suika’s name out loud, for fear Ibara would somehow be able to do something to her with a first name alone. 

As they walked past, Ibara reached out and grabbed Senku’s other arm. He hissed under his breath, “You’re being so  _ cold _ to me, Senku! What, just because some other Alpha’s getting his dick wet in you, you think you’re better than me now?” 

“Let go of me,” Senku mumbled, voice strained. 

“Not until you answer me.”

“ _ Let go of him _ ,” Chrome growled out, grabbing Ibara’s wrist. He wasn’t nearly as strong as some alphas he knew, definitely not like Magma or Kinrou, but he knew how to make them feel pain with something as simple as pressing the right spot. 

He pulled his omega away from Ibara as soon as he felt the grip loosening. Chrome looked around, at the other clients and staff watching them. He didn’t want to make a scene, knew it would cause problems for Senku later. This was Senku’s workplace, after all. 

He looked back at Ibara, eyes narrowed in anger. “Don’t ever dare to touch  _ my omega _ again.” Even if he didn’t have the strength to defeat Ibara in a fair fight—and Chrome doubted the man could anything  _ fair _ —he knew someone from his old college, someone who hated this kind of alpha more than anything, and who was looking after his daughter this very moment. 

If it came down to that, Chrome wouldn’t hesitate in calling Shishiou Tsukasa once more.

Ibara stumbled back into the coffee bar countertop, cradling his wrist to his chest as he narrowed his eyes. “You pushed me! I’m calling the police!” 

A man at a nearby table stood, messy hair peeking out of a baseball cap. “No need! What seems to be the problem, sirs?” he asked as he flashed a police badge. 

“Oh thank goodness! Arrest this man, he—” 

But the officer put a hand up. “I was talking to these gentlemen here,” he said coldly, gesturing to Senku and Chrome. “Did I overhear that this Alpha assaulted an Omega in broad daylight, and has a marked history of being aggressive and antagonistic toward Omegas?” 

Senku nodded, relaxing markedly as he realized the man was one of their regulars—Yo, who always ordered a large black coffee and a pastry. “That’s right, sir. Mr. Ibara has been making unwanted advances for months now, when I’m at work and can’t refuse or fight back.” 

“Thank you for your statement. If we have any more questions, we will follow up.” Yo clapped a pair of handcuffs around Ibara’s hands and led him out of the shop, ignoring the man’s screaming.

Chrome blinked, head spinning with everything that happened. That was so... Unexpected, fast, too much like a scene out of a movie for him to make sense out of it. But Senku was more relaxed now and Ibara, away from his Senku. It was... Good, in an odd, spikey-hair way. 

He squeezed Senku’s hand, gaze falling to the arm Ibara grabbed. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you, love?” He wouldn’t forgive himself if his omega got hurt because of his own incompetence.

Senku blinked in surprise as Yo put Ibara in cuffs, leading him out the door. The whole coffee shop held their breath in stunned silence before erupting into noise once more. 

Looking down at his wrist, Senku didn’t see a single mark on him. “I’m fine. Ten billion percent okay. That was—that was a lot.” A moment later, his knees just gave out from under him and he fell forward against Chrome’s chest. “You were incredibly brave. How can I ever repay you for coming to my rescue?”

Chrome nodded, relaxing for a brief moment before coming into high alert again. His arms wrapped around Senku, making sure he didn’t fall. He nuzzled Senku’s hair, inhaling more his rain-like scent. 

He chuckled, “How can I ever repay you for coming to my life?” He sighed, starting to feel hyper-aware of the few stares that were still on them. “Let’s go now? Are you well enough to walk?”

“Yeah, I think so...” Senku tested his legs, and thankfully he could get his weight on them once more. He pulled away from Chrome, but kept a hand on the man’s arm—not wanting to break contact just yet. 

“Let me go get my study materials, and... can I still come over to your place?” he asked cautiously.

Chrome nodded. “Of course,” he replied. The sun was almost set now. It was weird in a way, he didn’t feel they stayed that long inside. And yet...  _ I can still have you some more _ . 

“What will you want to eat? I’ll buy it on my way.” It would give Senku time to get his things and Chrome wouldn’t stay too long alone. It was better this way. 

He looked at Senku. His,  _ his _ Senku. He was so beautiful under the sunlight, bright and lively and real. Chrome wondered what he did to deserve such a beautiful, amazing person. His gaze fell on the omega’s lips, and Chrome gulped. “ _ Can I kiss you? _ ”

Senku followed Chrome outside the coffee shop, and  _ wow, _ Chrome’s dark hair had so many different colors in it in the fading sunlight—shades of red and gold shone where the light hit it just right. 

“I’m really not picky... I like meat, fish, basically anything. Honestly, I mostly eat instant ramen and day-old pastries from work. So whatever you make will be amazing.” The life of a broke college student was never fun, especially since he was responsible for all his own living expenses. 

When he glanced up again, he realized Chrome had gotten  _ close. _ He heard the whispered words and nodded mutely before leaning forward to close the gap himself. 

Chrome’s lips tasted like chai latte, and his scent nearly overwhelmed Senku’s senses. He wrapped his arms around Chrome’s neck to hold him close and pressed up onto his tiptoes to deepen the kiss. 

It was  _ perfect. _

Chrome sighed into the kiss, arms wrapping around Senku’s hips to keep him close. The omega was just as warm as he expected, soft and fierce at the same time, sweet with that underlying bitterness of coffee. 

He wouldn’t have him any other way, for it couldn’t be any better than what they have now. 

Chrome didn’t let him go after they broke the kiss. He pressed their foreheads together, simply enjoying that it was Senku and he was  _ here _ , in Chrome’s arms, where  _ he _ chose to be. 

If Chrome had a say in it, he’d never let the omega go. But Senku had things he needed to do before he could be with Chrome again. And Chrome, he wanted to make sure Senku had nothing less than what he deserved, starting with a nice homemade dinner. That’s right, a plan, a good start. He’d make it work. He could do it. But first, he needed to let go... 

A chuckle left his lips. His grip on Senku loosened, but he still held to it, even if just for a little more. “I’ll see you later, then?”

Senku leaned into Chrome’s embrace after he broke the kiss, eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration. If he focused, he could memorize the feeling of Chrome’s kiss, of the Alpha’s arms around him holding him close. He sighed contentedly as Chrome’s grip only tightened on his hips, but then it loosened and he opened his eyes to look up at his boyfriend. 

“Oh... y-yes, I’ll see you later. Will you text me your address?”

“Of course,” he replied. 

Chrome wanted to ask if maybe, just maybe, Senku would spend the night with him. Not just for study, not just for dinner, but sleep and cuddle with him into the morning. He held it back, however, not wanting to put any pressure. And, if Senku wanted to, he was sure he’d tell him. That was the omega he knew through those countless messages, his fierce little Senku who never did anything he didn’t want to if he was as much as given a choice. That was the man he fell in love with. 

He pressed his lips to Senku’s one more time, lingering just a second longer than it needed, before taking a step back. It hurt in a way Chrome couldn’t really describe. It was almost as though he was suddenly underwater, all air stolen from him, and everything he needed to breathe again was right in front of him. And yet, none of this was real, he was still Chrome, alive and breathing, looking at the prettiest omega he’s ever seen. It was weird. New. He liked it, in a way, for it showed his body agreed on what his heart and mind already knew. 

Senku was here. Senku was perfect. And Chrome would never be whole again without him.

Senku was just as caught up in Chrome’s orbit as he was in Senku’s. Now that he knew what it felt like to be in Chrome’s arms, he never wanted to leave. But he had to. 

When Chrome let him go, Senku couldn’t suppress a shiver of cold, as if all his warmth and sunlight had just slid behind a cloud and a chill breeze had blown across his neck. He took a deep breath to calm himself. This was just a symptom of the scenting, that’s all. Everything was fine. He’d see Chrome in a few hours. 

“I should go now... y-yeah. I’m, um—I’m looking forward to tonight.” He took a step away, and then another, before he looked back at Chrome and waved.

“See you.” The words left his lips Chrome knew it, disappearing in the breeze that seemed to take his omega away. 

He waved back, but couldn’t move yet. Chrome could only watch Senku, from his shy wave to his confident steps, until he disappeared among dozens of strangers, to a place Chrome’s yet to know. 

Chrome breathed out slowly. His feet were still heavy when he took the first steps towards the opposite direction, but he forced himself to do it. Fish, he would make it grilled tonight. It was Chrome’s and Suika’s favorite. He hoped Senku would like it too. He had wine and cola. Maybe he could go buy some  _ canelés _ . Francois’s was the best. And then, starting tonight... 

A smile stretched Chrome’s lips.  _ And then we’ll have forever. _

**Author's Note:**

> Come join our family on [The Kingdom Of Shipping Discord server!](https://discord.gg/rte7wn5Wkb) All Dr. Stone ships, events all year round and lots of other amazing RP 💖  
> You can talk with us/see more of our works on Cloud's [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/greatcloudninja) and Hime's [Tumblr](https://hikarinohimewriter.tumblr.com)!  
> Kissus ♥


End file.
